


His Angel

by ourvelvetscars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Castiel's Wings, Fluff, Guardian Angel, M/M, Speechless Sam, cas sassing dean, dean admiring cas's wings, dean and cas share a moment, dean apologises to cas, description of cas's wings, inspired by lucifer (tv), mention of Hell, no interrupting moose this time, protecting dean, sam is hurt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars
Summary: Heavily inspired by Lucifer 3x24, Cas uses his wings to save Dean's dumb ass yet again. That's about it.





	1. to save dean winchester

Dean grabbed the gun from the bedside table of the motel and packed it up along with the rest of his weapons stuffing them into his duffle bag. Castiel stood in the back of the room hidden in the shadows, "Dean it's not wise to enter that house alone." Dean, thinking he was completely alone, jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked turning around in time to see the angel walk into light, "they're just humans. Not vamps, or werewolves or any of the crazy shit we've faced. Sammy is being held captive by a bunch of fucking psycho humans Cas it's not a big deal. And anyways aren't you supposed to be on a God hunt?" Dean zipped up his bag and swung it over his left shoulder.

"Sam is in danger; this is more important. Dean please let me come with you," Cas begged following Dean out the door. The moonlight was enough to illuminate the entire parking space ahead of them.

"Damnit Cas, I said no," Dean whipped around to find Castiel inches away from him.

"Dean-" Castiel began but was quickly interrupted.

"No." Dean sighed, packed the bag into the trunk of the impala, got into the driver's seat and slammed the door behind him. He started the ignition and drove away without a second thought.

\-----

Dean arrived at the address he found by tracking Sam's phone. It was a massive house, well more like a whole ass mansion with an enormous decorative garden. Dean entered the house thinking _what the fuck_ as his eyes were blinded by lights pouring out the chandeliers. After his eyes had adjusted, he found the staircase with its gold-plated handrails.

After a few minutes of searching at least 5 very spacious rooms with a gun expertly held in his hand, he found Sam tied up to a chair with blood dripping down the side of his head. Dean clasped his brother's face.

"Sammy Jesus Christ," Dean huffed as Sam came back.

"Dean what are you doing here? You have to go, you have to-" Sam stopped and his eyes trailed to a figure behind Dean. Dean's skin went cold as he reached for the gun he left on the ground.

"Don't even _try_ Winchester," a woman's voice rang throughout the room. Dean's eyes locked with Sam's and Sam nodded telling his brother not to try anything stupid. Dean put his hands up in surrender and turned around to see a woman, probably a few years younger than him, with bloodlust in her eyes and a gun pointed directly at Dean's head.

"Hey sweetheart let's just talk this through alright?" Dean smiled his award-winning charming smile as he walked away from Sam. He knew he was in deep shit but least he could do was keep his brother safe.

"Don't try to seduce me you _freak_ ," the woman said smirking in a way that made Dean feel very uneasy and uncomfortable. _Oh and **she's** the one calling me a freak? Ironic. _Dean thought reminding himself not to laugh out loud. The gun began to shake in her hands as she stepped back a little. Dean very slowly tried to reach the knife in his back pocket.

"Don't you _dare_ try anything! I have you surrounded," and she was right. Out of the shadows, men stepped forward with shotguns in their hands. Dean wanted to laugh. This was _really_ how it was going to end huh?

"Alright, alright," Dean said searching the room for an escape plan. There wasn't any. _Damnit._

"Stop that!" The woman yelled which startled the hunter, "there's no way out!" Now Dean saw her for who she really was- a madman, or in this case, a madwoman. Her hair was tangled into a mess, hands shaking, clothes ragged. He looked at Sam who was now across the room who looked as worried as Dean felt. _Son of a bitch._

Before he could even blink, he saw the woman only a few steps away from him, pull the trigger. He saw the bullet racing towards his head. He closed his eyes ready to accept his fate. And then he felt a strong hand pull him back. He saw darkness engulf him and heard a man's voice scream ,"NO!" He closed his eyes not knowing what the fuck was happening, but he felt his back press against another body. He heard his brother scream alongside the sound of gunfire. Still eyes closed, Dean felt a pair of hands around him, protecting him.

"Son of a bitch!" the man yelled and Dean instantly recognized the voice as his own feathered friend.

 _"..._ _Cas?"_ Dean asked still keeping his eyes closed. The angel held Dean closer but now he was screaming. Dean closed his eyes tighter trying to block out the sound of his friend yelling in pain. Dean could still hear bullets raging at them and his mind was wondering how he was still alive. How Cas was still alive? Was his brother even still alive? Questions raced through his mind.

After a moment, the gunfire ceased, and everything was silent. Castiel loosened his grip on Dean but Dean could feel him breathing heavily down his back as though he had just run a marathon.

"DEAN?" Sam yelled from somewhere in the room. Dean opened his eyes and saw the light slowly enter and the room come into vision. It was only now that Dean realized that the light in the room was covered by Castiel's dark feathered wings. Dean pulled away. Castiel let him. They were both sprawling on the floor. Their enemies were nowhere in sight but somehow Sam had broken free. He stood a few feet away from them, mouth hanging open and he was staring at something, Dean noticed. Dean stood up, still slightly disorientated from everything. Then he saw it. Castiel on his knees, his wings were bleeding (not that you could see much of it because his wings were coal black). Feathers laying on the floor, another few making its way down to the ground. His wings were broken, bruised and _bleeding_. Dean was speechless as he realized than Castiel had saved him.

Finally coming to his senses, Dean went to Castiel again. He kneeled in front of him, "Cas?" Castiel didn't look up but he didn't need to. Dean saw that his face was tear stricken and pale.

"Cas buddy, hey it's me,"Dean spoke very gently and carefully. He reached out to touch Castiel's shoulder but the angel flinched away.

"Dean just give him some space," Sam said watching the scene unfold. Dean was about to get back up when a hand grabbed his. Castiel was now looking up, "Dean are you okay?" Dean settled back down kneeling.

"Yeah Cas I'm fine but you..." He trailed off, his eyes scanning the black wings sprouting off the angel's back.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as you're okay. Please tell me you're okay," his voice was quiet.

"Cas I'm okay," Dean reassured him. They were both still holding hands. Dean, again, didn't know what the fuck was happening but he didn't have time to think. Castiel sighed and looked over at Sam, who was just staring thunderstruck.

"Sam, you're hurt," Castiel said.

"Cas, it's nothing don't worry," Sam murmured back. Dean couldn't rip his eyes off the angel's wings. He had seen them before a few odd years ago but this, this was different. Everything was different. Castiel shifted trying to get up but again, flinched and fell back down.

"Woah Cas take it easy. You're hurt," Dean swallowed not knowing what to do. I mean how do you fix your best friend's broken angel wings? Dean had faced all kinds of problems, but this was completely new. Cas closed his eyes as though he was in incredible pain. Lights in the room flashed on and off and when they turned back on, Castiel's wings were gone.

"What the-" Dean said shocked.

"They're still there, you just can't see them," Castiel answered one of Dean's burning questions and finally found the strength to stand up, "you're an idiot you know that?"

"What?" Dean asked surprised.

"You're an idiot. You didn't let me come with you _and_ you underestimated your enemies. You could have gotten yourself killed you dumbass," Castiel said frowning.

"I'm sorry Cas, I was wrong. I should have let you come, I should have listened to you damnit," Dean replied as the guilt crawled inside him. If he had just _listened_ to Cas then they wouldn't be in this mess. Castiel went over to Sam and pressed his fingers on his forehead healing him. Sam thanked him and asked if he was okay to which Castiel just sighed and nodded.

"I'm gonna go check where everyone went. They can't have all just disappeared," Sam said eyeing Dean. Dean nodded in agreement, "we'll join you in a bit Sammy." And with that, Sam left.

Dean went up to Castiel still lost for words. Castiel squirmed, closed his eyes and grabbed his right shoulder in pain.

"Cas how is it that your wings... bleed?" Dean asked genuinely confused.

"They're a part of my body Dean. When I am hurt, I bleed," Castiel said matter-of-factly sounding more humane than ever.

"Well thank you. You saved my life... again," said Dean staring down trying to seem suddenly interested in his shoes.

"I don't mind it as long as you're safe. I _am_ your guardian angel after all," Castiel said watching Dean the way he does. Dean looked up again and met the angel's eyes. _So blue_.

"You're my _what?"_ Dean asked suddenly.

Castiel rolled his eyes as if it were obvious, "Dean surely you figured it out by now? I am your guardian angel. I always have been. Why do you think the angels assigned me to drag your ass out of hell during our apocalypse days? Why do you think you were so closely bonded to me?"

Dean, for the fifth time today, was speechless. He just continued to stare into Castiel's ocean blue eyes.

"Although I seem to be doing a pretty terrible job of keeping you safe lately. You can't be tamed Dean Winchester," Castiel continued with a stupid smirk as he began to walk away.

"Wait Cas," Dean jogged to catch up, "Your wings, will they heal?"

"Yes they will. I just need some time to recover and the rest of my feathers will hopefully grow back," Castiel said as they approached the doorway.

 _"_ _Hopefully?"_ Dean asked. He subconsciously put his hand on the angel's back and Castiel recoiled.

"Yes I mean I have never been in this situation before so I don't really know. And Dean can you please refrain from touching my back, my body is still healing," Castiel glared at him sharply causing Dean to step away and apologize.

"You should head back to the motel Cas. Sammy and I will take care of this. You've already done enough," Dean said.

"What? And leave you to get into trouble again? I think not."

And with that Castiel left the room leaving Dean baffled. Dean's mind was still in tangles. His angel had saved his life (as he had done a thousand times before) but this time it was different. Castiel hadn't hesitated for a second when he had pulled Dean away from the bullets. He hadn't hesitated when he used his own wings to protect Dean. Even when he was bleeding and hurt, his first concern was to make sure Dean was okay. Dean remembered how Castiel had held him as if he was the most important thing in the world. How Castiel has squeezed him tighter to keep him safe. How he had pushed away all that pain to make sure the hunters didn't worry about him because their enemies were still running free. All these thoughts scrambled through Dean's mind. His final thought was, _Cas I don't deserve you_ as he left the room.


	2. wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's wings were as black as the night sky with a hint of a rainbow that you could only see if the light rays hit the feathers at the right angle. It was truly remarkable.

Sam, Dean and Castiel arrived at their motel and Sam dumped their duffle bag onto the floor near his bed with a massive huff. 

"Monsters I get, but humans? Humans are complicated," Dean said laying his three knives onto the table without a care. 

"Tell me about it. Alright I'm gonna head out real quick and get us some food because you forgot to stop on the way here," Sam snapped glaring at his brother. Dean rolled his eyes thinking  _Ah Sammy_ and watched Sam just leave the door with a slam. Castiel smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you holding up Cas?" Dean asked approaching him. The angel sighed and shrugged, "hmm okay."

"Cas if it's okay with you, can I see your wings again?" Dean asked a bit hesitantly. Castiel looked up at him and stood up doing that little confused head tilt he does.

"Dean... why?" He asked unable to fathom why his friend would want to see his broken wings.

"Sometimes I forget you're this all powerful angel. I forget that you actually have wings since you just pop in and out everywhere. They're pretty cool. Can I see them?" Dean slowly, careful not to piss him off.

Castiel stepped back, the lights switched on and off and when they turned back on his massive wings were occupying the entire length of the room. Dean stepped back aghast, "holy shit."  
After a beat Dean began to circle Castiel, ducking under the wings and just admiring God's work. He went over to Castiel's left wing and his eyes scanned the feathers, some still covered in blood. Castiel's wings were as black as the night sky with a hint of a rainbow that you could only see if the light rays hit the feathers at the right angle. It was truly remarkable. Dean suddenly realized that not every person on the planet were as lucky as him to witness something so incredible and a rush of pride overcame him.

"May I touch them?" Dean asked cautiously. Castiel remained quiet for a bit pondering on the question before he answered with, "yes of course." Dean's fingers trailed along the feathers- they were as soft as the clouds- making Castiel shudder at the touch. Dean noticed the dent where the bullets had make their mark on the wings leaving the feathers puffed up and bloody.

"They'll heal on their own don't worry," Castiel said quickly sensing Dean's stress. Dean made his way to the front to face Castiel with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sammy would have loved to see and touch them. You know, being the nerd that he is," Dean laughed but Castiel didn't crack a smile, "What?" 

"I wouldn't feel comfortable letting Sam touch my wings... You don't understand Dean. Angels don't just let humans touch their wings whenever they feel like it," Castiel sighed but he was still watching Dean. Dean frowned clearly baffled and confused so Castiel explained further, "If an Angel lets a human touch its wings... it's... it's a sign of complete trust and intimacy." And Dean shaped his mouth to an "O" finally putting the pieces together in his brain.

"But you're okay with me?" Dean asked already regretting his question. 

"Yes." Castiel locked his gaze with Dean and you could feel the electricity in the room. Dean gulped. All of this with Cas was too much. He ripped his eyes away from Castiel and looked down. 

"We should get some rest. Sammy will be back soon," he said as Castiel nodded in agreement before the lights flickered and the wings disappeared. 

"I know I said this before, but seriously Cas, thank you for saving my life," Dean said in a light-hearted manner but the angel would see how Dean genuinely meant it. 


End file.
